Molten Crag
The Molten Crag has a hostile level of 64. Djinnsmith Bolgon and Jonathan sometimes appears on this planet. Molten Crag is accessible from Plaguelands, The Byfrost, Demon's Rift, and The Whisperwood. The portals at the end can take you to either The Byfrost, Demon's Rift, or The Whisperwood. This planet is one of two planets which do not link to themselves (the other one being Mech City), so if you need to visit this planet more than once in a run, plan accordingly. Loot * Thunderworm (Tier 4 'B'ug) * Shiny Scale (Tier 5 'M'onster Part) * Flamethyst (Tier 5 'O're) * Glob of Aether Enemies * Fire Slime * Wyvern * Lava Blob * Lava Dragon (Boss) Obstacles Lava Spouts are small obstacles that are placed randomly throughout the entire level. They are stuck to the ground and shoot out a large jet of fire every 3 seconds that when touched, will damage the player for 5 health points. They are easy to avoid by waiting for them to fire first then running past. Strategies Shortly after you enter the planet, the Lava Dragon will spawn and make a beeline for your location, so use your first moments to kill enemies near the entrance and prepare for a boss fight. Once the Lava Dragon is dead, the rest of the level is not too hard if you make sure that you do not get swarmed by a bunch of Wyverns at once. Make sure that you kill any Lava Blobs as soon as possible. While these cannot attack you from range, they are very large, and you can easily find yourself trapped by them. Anti-Heat is a life-saver here, so craft some packs as soon as you are able to do so. Even better, wearing the monster trainer outfit will remove all the heat. Wyverns, similar to the Tyrannog, have projectiles that can easily be dodged by jumping or walking backwards. If you don't do much damage, you should try not facing alot of lava blobs at a time. You will need anti-heat and have a good amount of confidence and skill, because the Lava Dragon will come after you after you have been in the Molten Crag for about 20 seconds. It can be very dangerous if you are not prepared, because most would run and then get outran and die. The lava dragon's bad turning and high speed will disallow it to hit you if you are standing in place most of the time, because he would circle you. If you want to prevent the slimes' deadly fire effect, make sure you master every situation with them. Practice with the slimes in the Hollow Cavern, and pretend the sploopys are lava blobs, and get alot to follow you and attempt to dodge all of them. This will help your dodging in this place to prevent the fire effect without any cure. Challenge Level Challenge Level 1 = Challenge level 1 of Molten Crag increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies. |-| Challenge Level 2= Challenge level 2 of Molten Crag further increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies. |-| Challenge Level 3= Challenge level 3 of Molten Crag further increases the health, damage and in some cases speed of the enemies. __NOEDITSECTION__